On The Other Side
by Rayniekinnz
Summary: 'Behind the closet door shows a love that could never be. Perhaps.' Non-canon compliant. HPFC Secret Santa Challenge. For: Muffled Chimes.


**Written for the HPFC Secret Santa Challenge! **

**To: Muffled Chimes**

* * *

><p><strong>On The Other Side<strong>

He was terrified.

He could hear them around him, screaming and crying and _dying_. He was struggling to get breaths in, smoke settling thickly at the back of his throat and clogging his airways. He could see nothing but darkness, eyes flickering wildly from left to right, up and down, head aching with the force and motion. Footsteps thundered frequently passed his hiding place, his heart echoing the sounds whenever one or more pair of feet got _too_ close.

Tears blurred his vision and dried on his filthy, heat-stained face. No matter how many times he blinked, no matter how many times he wiped his face, he couldn't see straight. He felt as if he were drowning, throat raw and lungs constricting painfully in his heaving chest.

His teeth clacked together, a hoarse sob squeezing out of his throat as pure _terror_ washed over his entire being, wand creaking in his unrelenting, quivering grasp. The door slammed open and he just had enough time to throw his arms up, defending himself pathetically against whatever had found him. Light – unnatural, _burning_ light – splayed across his body and then the darkness was returning, his eyes widening and shock and horror as another gasping set of lungs joined him in the closet.

He didn't dare uncover himself, arms trembling and air squeaking through his nose. Suddenly he was being hauled onto his feet, head snapping back and air momentarily freezing in his throat.

"Smith," a hoarse voice broke his panic, hot breath washing over his face. It was so different to what he was used to – _a smooth, sneering drawl…_

"Zabini," he sobbed, voice cracking painfully, relief and fright waging through his body. "What's going on?! What's—_who's_—where—?!"

"Shut up!" was the harsh reply, the taller boy's firm body slamming him into the wall as another group of thundering feet rushed passed. They seemed to slow and Zacharias felt as if he were about to faint, knees buckling under him. His wand clattered to the ground and Zabini hissed silently, tensing against him. Without him there Zacharias knew he would be on the ground, unconscious and all-too-deserving of an attack.

The feet moved on however and suddenly he could breathe again, sweat and smoke dragging down his throat as he struggled for oxygen in the tight space. Zabini didn't move away, seemingly not having noticed they were out of immediate danger, but he was grateful. He didn't feel safe – he didn't think he would feel _safe_ for a long time yet – but the security of another suffering body pressing against his was…

The tears fell once more and he squeezed his eyes shut in mortification, sucking in a pained gasp when an arm suddenly dug into his bony side.

"Are you hurt?" Zabini asked sharply, voice no louder than a whisper – he almost didn't make out the words, but the lips they slithered from were so close to his ear he was jolted from any disassociation and forced to listen.

He shook his head jerkily, catching the silent question a moment too late. Zabini shoved away from him and he mourned the security, collapsing. His knees hit the floor with a muffled _crack_ but he barely felt the pain, numb fingers scrabbling for his wand.

"Where is Malfoy?" Zabini demanded, grabbing the back of his clothes and yanking him up again. He was plastered against his side, cheek mashed against his damp neck. He was reminded of simpler, more pleasurable times, but the thoughts were quickly washed away.

"Did you see him? _Smith_!"

"No!" Zacharias hissed, coughing as his torn-up throat protested angrily. "The last time I saw him was in the Great Hall! _Everybody_ saw him!" _Everybody saw him slip away, sheet-pale, seconds before the monsters invaded._

Zabini said nothing more and he swallowed painfully, heart thumping disjointedly as more and more people seemed to round the hall they were situated in. _It's Christmas Day and I'm hiding from Death Eaters_, he thought in a moment of simple bitterness, squeezing his eyes shut. _This is how I'll probably die._

"Smith," Zabini said suddenly, voice cracking. "Smith, do you know the way to the Fallen?"

He started to shake his head, thoughts slurred, but then jerked his head in a firm nod. He was starting to feel a bit sleepy, panic jolting his body when he realised he wouldn't mind just leaning up against the other boy and closing his eyes…possibly forever.

"When the coast is clear, go there. _Immediately_. Tell them I sent you."

He wanted to ask 'who?' but his mouth wouldn't open, lips seemingly glued shut. He realised a moment too late that he had bitten his lip somewhere along the line, blood pooling in his mouth and dripping over his chin. He realised this when Zabini turned his head at an odd angle, smashing their lips together.

He must have blacked out momentarily because when he opened his eyes Zabini was holding him as he used to, whispering something into his ear. Silence reigned around them.

The door creaked open, letting them see into the vacated hall. Bodies littered the floor, fire licking along drapes and rubble decorating the normally smooth stones.

"Go," Blaise said.

He ran.

**Finis. **

* * *

><p>Um…yeah. Um. I have no idea what this is? Anyway, hope it wasn't completely unlikeable…<p>

First attempt at this pairing and hopefully not my last! This was set in some imaginary universe where canon is a thing that is laughed upon…

Betad by the ever lovely Firefly81! :)


End file.
